La primera vez
by Victoire Black
Summary: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, todos tenemos nuestras primeras veces con algo o alguien a cada momento, y cada primera vez es única. Yo tuve muchas primeras veces, y en todas y cada una de ellas, tuve a mi hermano gemelo al lado... Hasta el 3 de Mayo de 1998.
1. Vida hasta su muerte

**Vida... hasta su muerte.**

Nací un 1º de Abril de 1978, en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas... ¡Qué nombre para un hospital! Porque claro, ¿en qué categoría cabe el nacimiento de un niño, en enfermedades o heridas? ¡Merlín, que hay que ponerle ese nombre a un hospital!

* * *

La primera vez que respiré, claro, fue un primero de abril, y fue un alivio para todos los que estaban en la sala, incluidos sanadores. Respiré, y lloré. Lloré mucho.

La primera vez que respiré, mi primer inhalo de aire, fue 10 minutos después que del pequeño Fred, mi gemelo.

* * *

La primera vez que me sentí a gusto, fue en brazos de mi madre, siendo observado por mis hermanos mayores. Obviamente yo no lo recuerdo, pero no hace falta memoria para este tipo de detalles.

La primera vez que me sentí a gusto, fue con mi hermano a mi lado.

* * *

La primera vez que dije una palabra, fue un domingo lluvioso en La Madriguera. Charlie intentaba ganarle a Bill en el ajedrez, y Percy leía un cuento infantil, enfurruñado quién sabe por qué en un rincón. Mientras nuestros padres sesteaban, Fred y yo estábamos en un corralito en la sala. Sentí en "osh" a mi lado, y lo único que respondí fue "ed". Se supone que nos llamábamos, como siempre contaba Bill, a pesar que nunca le creímos.

La primera vez que (_supuestamente_) dije una palabra, Fred dijo la suya.

* * *

La primera vez que di un paso, fue cuando mamá, concentrada en un concierto de radio de Las Brujas de Macbeth, no escuchaba que teníamos hambre, y decido, me levanté para ir a tirarle de su capa. A los dos pasos me caí, y me encontré con Fred tirado en el piso, a mi lado.

La primera vez que di un paso, Fred lo dio conmigo.

* * *

La primera vez que hice magia, fue cuando vi a mi dragón de peluche elevarse hasta un metro por encima de mi, a los 2 años, y al ver a Fred mirándolo fijamente entre risas, hice elevar a su conejo, haciendo que quedara a la misma altura que mi muñeco.

La primera vez que hice magia, fue gracias a una travesura de Fred, que por supuesto devolví.

* * *

La primera vez que me llegó una carta, era de Hogwarts. En ella decía que había sido aceptado, y que el 1º de Septiembre partiría el tren desde Londres hacia el colegio. Miré a mi lado, y Fred me estaba mirando. Sonreímos.

La primera vez que me llegó una carta, a Fred le llegó la misma.

* * *

La primera vez que pisé Hogwarts, fue luego de que un calamar gigante nos rescatara del agua a mi hermano y a mi, ya que creímos que sería divertido llegar el primer día de colegio con una gran hazaña que contar, de la misma forma que queríamos despedirnos el último día.

La primera vez que pisé Hogwarts, fue luego de haber sido rescatado por un calamar gigante, y habiendo ganado un castigo por dos meses, junto a Fred.

* * *

La primera vez que entré al despacho del director, fue luego de que Filch nos descubriera sacando un inodoro de un baño del tercer piso, ya cuando nos disponíamos a enviárselo a nuestros hermanos Ron y Ginny, como recuerdo del colegio.

La primera vez que entré al despacho del director, fue gracias a un inodoro, idea de Fred y mía.

* * *

La primera vez que me enamoré de una chica, fue de Alicia, una chica Gryffindor de mi curso. Ella no me hacía caso, tenía 13 años y un archivo de metro y medio en el despacho de Filch.

La primera vez que me enamoré de una chica, Fred se enamoró de su mejor amiga.

* * *

La primera vez que tuve una cita, fue con Alicia Spinnet. Al mismo tiempo, Fred tenía la suya con Angelina Johnson, y salimos los cuatro juntos, con 14 años, a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas. Allí, nos encontramos a Oliver Wood y Katie Bell, también en una cita.

La primera vez que tuve una cita, terminó convertida en una reunión del equipo de Quidditch.

* * *

La primera vez que fui a un baile, invité a Alicia, y Fred a Angelina, a los 16 años. Esa fue la primera vez que le di un beso a una chica, a Alicia, entre los matorrales. Al mirar a mi derecha, estaba Fred ocupado con la boca de Angelina.

La primera vez que fui a un baile, Fred y yo dimos nuestro primer beso.

* * *

La primera vez que tuve sexo, fue con Alicia. A los 17 años, aprovechando mis últimos días en Hogwarts, la cité a escondidas de mi hermano, y terminamos revolcándonos en el pasadizo detrás de la Bruja Tuerta. Curiosamente, como me confesó días más tarde, Fred también me había engañado para irse con Angelina aquella misma noche.

La primera vez que tuve sexo, fue la primera vez que di gracias a Merlín de no tener a Fred al lado, y también la primera vez que me sentí como George, y no como Feorge... a pesar de no saber que mi hermano estaba con Angelina dos pisos más arriba.

* * *

La primera vez que me puse de novio, fue con Alicia. Fred y yo vivíamos en el Callejón Diagon, en la casa que había sobre nuestra tienda, y un día me la encontré. Ella vivía cerca de allí, en un barrio del Londres muggle, con Angelina.

La primera vez que me puse de novio, Fred también se ennovió.

* * *

La primera vez que sufrí por amor, fue por Alicia. A los 3 meses de haber comenzado a salir seriamente con ella, me dijo que se iba a vivir a Irlanda, ya que la habían aceptado en un equipo de Quidditch del lugar, junto con Angelina.

La primera vez que sufrí por amor, Fred sufrió conmigo.

* * *

La primera vez que estuve a punto de morir, fue cuando un mortífago me atacó, y perdí mi oreja. Estábamos volando en escoba a miles de metros del suelo, y Lupin trataba de maniobrar entre todos los rayos de luz que nos disparaban. Yo iba perdiendo el efecto de la poción multijugos, y mi cabello se tornaba pelirrojo. Quizá fue por eso que me apuntaron. Mi oreja había desaparecido, y llegué a La Madriguera habiendo perdido mucha sangre. Estaba muriendo, y mi hermano no estaba conmigo.

La primera vez que estuve a punto de morir, Fred no estuvo a mi lado.

* * *

La primera vez que, haciendo algo importante, mi gemelo y yo nos separamos por iniciativa nuestra, fue en la batalla de Hogwarts, y hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento profundamente. Estuvimos juntos durante 20 años, en las buenas y en las malas, pero tal como él no estuvo cuando yo casi muero, yo no estuve para él en su peor momento.

La primera vez que Fred y yo nos separamos, volví con su cadáver en brazos.


	2. Vida desde su muerte

**Vida... desde su muerte.**

La primera vez que pensé en el suicidio, fue en el funeral de Fred. Sin él, mi vida ya no volvería a ser la misma, acababa de perder un pedazo de mi alma, nada tendría ya sentido sin él para acompañarme. No creí tampoco que pudiera recuperarme de esa pérdida, sería demasiado, era imposible volver a vivir, volver a ser feliz, volver a hacer bromas siquiera, sin tener a mi gemelo a mi lado.

La primera vez que pensé en el suicidio, fue la primera vez que vi a Ginny llorar. Ese llanto me devolvió a la realidad, me salvó de mi mismo.

* * *

La primera vez que sonreí luego de la muerte de Fred, fue gracias a Ginny. Siempre había sido nuestra favorita, pero ahora éramos tan unidos, casi tanto como había sido con mi gemelo. No nos separábamos en todo el día. Una tarde en ese verano, paso 3 horas contándome el chiste del muggle y el gnomo de jardín, hasta que finalmente terminó dormitando en mi hombro. Sonreí con ternura.

La primera vez que sonreí luego de la muerte de Fred, fue la primera vez que sentí ternura por mi hermanita.

* * *

La primera vez que salí de La Madriguera desde la muerte de Fred, fue para reunirme con Angelina en el pueblo. Mi hermano había estado enamorado de ella desde los 14 años, y sentí la necesidad de hablar con quien había sido también una gran amiga y compañera en nuestras épocas de colegio. Se me caían las lágrimas con frecuencia, pero no era un llanto normal, era parte de mis llantos, de mi duelo, de mis recuerdos con forma de la chica morena que se sentaba frente a mi. Pero cuando ella se inclinó para secarme las mejillas, en sus ojos vi mucho más que dolor: amor.

La primera vez que salí de La Madriguera desde la muerte de Fred, volví con la mirada de Angelina grabada en mi mente.

* * *

La primera vez que tuve una cita desde la muerte de Fred, fue con Angelina. Fue ella quién me citó, pero hasta el día de hoy creo que Ginny y Hermione tuvieron algo que ver con eso. En esa cita, Angelina me contó que Alicia se había comprometido con el capitán del equipo, y que se casarían en Noviembre. También me comentó que había renunciado, que prefería tomarse un año sabático luego de la guerra. Estuve toda la noche pensando que la chica me tomaba como una segunda opción, como si yo fuera una copia más exacta de lo que en verdad era de mi hermano, y fui tan tonto de decírselo... cosa que hizo que se fuera del lugar llorando a mares.

La primera cita que tuve desde la muerte de Fred fue con su ex novia, y fue un fracaso total.

* * *

La primera vez en la vida que sentí culpa, fue en la boda de Alicia. En un momento dado, gracias a un impulso salido quién sabe de dónde, besé a Angelina, y terminó pidiéndome a mi que fuera su novio esa misma noche. Acepté, claro, pero supe con solo mirarla que teníamos el mismo nombre retumbando en nuestras mentes como si fuera una campana: Fred.

La primera vez en la vida que sentí culpa, fue cuando besé y me ennovié con la ex novia de mi hermano gemelo.

* * *

La primera vez que presenté a una novia oficialmente a mi familia, fue a Angelina. Estábamos solos tomando un café en el callejón Diagon, cuando vimos a Ginny corriendo hacia nosotros. Nos explicó, hecha un manojo de nervios y haciendo aspavientos, que Fleur estaba en trabajo de parto. Habiendo acabado de asociar este hecho al nacimiento de mi primer sobrino, quedé estático, como si me hubieran lanzado un hechizo de inmovilidad. Mi hermana y mi ahora novia me arrastraron hacia la calle, y desaparecí con ellas, para llegar al fin a San Mungo. Cuando llegamos, toda la familia se encontraba allí, y todavía recuerdo a mamá llorando a mares abrazada a Angelina cuando les dije quién era.

La primera vez que presenté a una novia oficialmente a mi familia, fue cuando nació mi primera sobrina: se me viene a la mente una Angelina de ojos llorosos, sosteniendo a la pequeña Victoire.

* * *

La primera vez en la vida que sentí nervios, fue cuando un simple anillo me pesaba toneladas en el bolsillo de la túnica, y aún no tenía el valor para sacarlo y pedirle a Angelina que nos casáramos. Estuve 3 días con ese anillo llevándolo a todos lados, hasta que al fin, la noche del sábado sentí que me pesaba más que nunca, y se lo di.

La primera vez en la vida que sentí nervios, fue cuando me comprometí con Angelina.

* * *

La primera vez que sentí deseos de tener un hijo, fue al nacer mi segunda sobrina, Dominique, hermana de Victoire. Al contrario de la primogénita de Bill y Fleur, que era rubia, esta pequeña había heredado el cabello color rojo tan característico de la familia Weasley. Me sentí orgulloso.

La primera vez que sentí deseos de tener un hijo, fue al imaginarme a mi con una pequeña versión pelirroja de Angelina en brazos.

* * *

La primera vez que lloré de felicidad, fue en mi casamiento con Angelina. Fue tan solo verla más bella de lo que ya era, vestida íntegramente de blanco, saludando con una enorme sonrisa a toda mi familia y sacándose fotos sumamente tiernas con mis pequeñas sobrinas, mis princesas. Me hizo sentir vivo, me hizo sentir que realmente tenía razones para vivir.

La primera vez que lloré de felicidad, fue cuando sentí que ese hueco que tenía desde la muerte de Fred por fin había cerrado.

* * *

La primera vez que soñé con Fred desde su muerte, fue en mi noche de bodas. En el sueño, vi a mi gemelo llorar, y creí que era por la gran decepción que tenía para conmigo por haberme casado con su ex novia, pero él con una sonrisa me explicó que era todo lo contrario, que estaba más que alegre de que ella y yo al fin volviéramos a ser felices, y aún más, que estuviéramos juntos, que hubiéramos encontrado el amor.

La primera vez que soñé con Fred desde su muerte, sentí por primera vez en mi vida que mi hermano estaba orgulloso de mi, estuviera donde estuviera.


End file.
